Um musical para Draco Malfoy
by Curtinha
Summary: Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle e Zabini tentam convencer seu amigo DrAco a desistir de certa Grifnoria, será o suficiente? Surrealismo sempre! A fic ta melhor que isso, por favor leiam e send review!song-fic: Transilvania - Mcfly


O Salão Comunal da Sonserina estava em festa e pela primeira vez Draco passará o tempo todo sentado encarando a fogueira com um olhar vazio

Música: Transilvania (Mcfly)

Shipper: Draco e Hermione (embora o que menos apareça sejam eles ¬¬¹)

Obs: Como sempre a surrealidade é a minha especialidade e não é diferente nessa fic. Mandem review mesmo que seja para confirmar quanto idiota eu seja:

O Salão Comunal da Sonserina estava em festa e pela primeira vez Draco passará o tempo todo sentado encarando a fogueira com um olhar vazio. A Sonserina vencerá de virada da Lufa-Lufa após uma impressionante manobra de Draco para pegar o pomo, e uma pequena ajuda de Goyle que arremessara um balaço na nuca do apanhador do time oposto e pela primeira vez Draco não estava a comemorar e cantar vitórias junto aos colegas.

Já era tarde e a maioria dos alunos já havia se recolhido restando apenas na Sala Draco, ainda sentado na poltrona, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkison e alguns poucos sétimo anistas que subiam para seus dormitórios. Draco aproveitou uma confusão entre Parkison e Zabini que distraia a Crabbe e Goyle para tentar sair sorrateiramente do Salão.

-Aonde pensa que vai Draquinho? – perguntou Pansy em sua irritante voz melosa.

-Por acaso, não que seja de sua conta, eu tenho compromissos como Monitor-Chefe e pretendo cumpri-las para manter-me no cargo.

-A ta! Todos sabem os 'Compromissos' que você tem com a 'Monitoria'! – zombou Zabini fazendo Malfoy fechar a cara.

-O que você quer dizer com isso Zabini? Você queira fazer o favor de ser mais claro?

-Com todo o prazer camarada Malfoy! Todos em Hogwarts sabem do seu 'compromisso'.. E simplesmente o que tenho a dizer e que me envergonha tal ato, ainda mais vindo de você.

-Realmente Draquinho, você costumava a ter bom gosto – disse Pansy Parkison.

-Eu discordo, ele ficou com você, logo o seu gosto não era tão bom – Zombou Zabini fazendo Crabbe e Goyle rirem como retardados.

-Mas que raios vocês estão falando? Bosta, expliquem-se – gritou Draco já perdendo a paciência.

-Não se faça de tolo amorzinho – repreendeu Pansy.

-Todos nós sabemos o que você tem feito nas ultimas três semanas. Quando você diz que vai fazer a patrulha e na verdade você vai é 'patrulhar' o corpo de certa Grifinória, isso sim.

-Vocês andam lendo estórias demais!

-Não adianta negar Draquinho. Ate a McGonagall já pegou vocês dois se agarrando.

-Sinceramente, vocês dois não tem nada a ver com a minha vida. Com licença! – disse tentando passar pela entrada, mas Crabbe e Goyle entraram em sua frente.

-Por favor, Malfoy, diga-nos que isso é só uma brincadeira sua! – pediu Crabbe.

-Diga que você só quer tirar uma com a cara da sangue-ruim! – continuou Goyle.

-Não a chame assim! – repreendeu-os.

-Malfoy, sente-se aqui – Zabini indicou-lhe a poltrona – Precisamos conversar!

-Que estupidez!

-Prometemos que seremos rápidos – informou Pansy puxando e empurrando-o para a poltrona aonde ele caiu e bunda.

-Olhe Draco, somos amigos há muito tempo... – começou Zabini a dizer.

-Mas essa palhaçada tem que acabar! – interrompeu Parkison.

-Eu não vou parar com nada. Não me importo com vocês, agora me deixem! – disse Draco espantado com as próprias palavras.

-Somos seus amigos não queremos que aconteça o mesmo que aconteceu a Anne Boleyn.

-E quem é essa Zabini.

-Oras Drakie, espanta-me você não conhecê-la – caçoou Pansy.

-Ela é o exemplo – disseram Crabbe e Goyle juntos.

-Exemplo de que? – perguntou Draco assustado com o modo como seus amigos o rondavam. Sufocando-o em circulo em volta da poltrona.

-Um exemplo do que acontece quando nos misturamos com Grifinórios sangues-ruins – Explicou Zabini.

-Anne Boleyn foi uma Sonserina que viveu há quase um século atrás. – Começou a explicar Parkison.

-Ela vinha de uma linhagem muito pura, muito rica e muito poderosa de bruxos. – continuou Zabini.

-Assim como nós – comentou Crabbe de modo retardado.

-A família dela era tão poderosa que costumavam a chamar a mãe dela de 'Queen' – contou Goyle como se fosse relevante.

- Então aconteceu... – continuou Zabini como se não tivesse sido interrompido pelo comentário extremamente estúpido de Crabbe e Goyle.

-Ela apaixonou-se – interrompeu Pansy. – E pior, por um grifinório sangue-ruim!

-Por meses eles namoraram escondidos, afinal, ninguém poderia saber de tal envolvimento. Seria o fim de sua família. – contou Zabini.

- Que estúpido! – bufou Draco com raiva do tempo que desperdiçava ali.

-O tal grifinório, era pobre, sangue ruim e grifinório. A família dela nunca o aceitaria. – falou Pansy.

-Mas o grifinório, estúpido só como os Grifinórios são, não queria manter-se escondido e acabou convencendo Anne a fugir com ele.

-O que alem de burrice é totalmente um desperdício. – comentou Pansy.

-Não queremos que aconteça o mesmo com você! – disse Goyle.

-Que idiota, não há nada em comum comigo e esse 'historia' e alem do mal, não é tão grave assim, é? Quero dizer, não é como se.. Sei lá.. Fossemos fugir e nos casar!

- O caro Drakie coitadinho de você, já caiu nas garras daquela coisinha! – lamentou Parkison

(**n/a: Z – para a vez de o Zabini cantar; P – para a vez de a Parkison cantar e Cb: para Crabbe e Goyle).**

Zabini subiu na mesa a frente e começou:

Z: Anne Boleyn she kept a tin  
Which all her hopes and dreams were in  
She plans to run away with him forever

P: never to be seen again – sussurrou Pansy ao ouvido de Draco. Zabini pula da mesa e começa a andar sorrateiramente pela sala, como Draco costuma a fazer quando foge.

Z: Leaves a note and starts to choke

Zabini faz uma simulação de engasgo.

Z: Can feel the lump that's in her throat.

Draco põem a mão em volta do próprio pescoço  


Z: It's raining and she leaves her coat in silence

Ele ouve um enorme relâmpago vindo do lado de fora e se estremece todo.

Cb: We're sorry but we disagree  
The boy is vermin can't you see  
We'll drown your sins in misery  
And rip him out of history

Cantaram Crabbe e Goyle juntos como se fossem soldados em marcha. Pansy e Zabini começaram a dançar juntos na frente de Draco.

Z: People marching to the drums  
Everybody's having fun  
to the sound of love

Zabini a segurava enquanto a jogava de um lado a outro da sala, ambos ainda dançando.

P: Ugly is the world we're on  
If I'm right then prove me wrong  
I'm stunned to find a place I belong

Fazia Pansy em uma voz dramática, enquanto saia de perto de Zabini.

Cb: Who is your lover?  
P: I couldn't tell  
Cb: When hell freezes over?  
P: That's when I'll tell  
Cb: Who is your lover?  
P: I couldn't tell when will these stops??

Pansy fingiu um desmaio enquanto Crabbe e Goyle fingiam persegui-la.

Z: Racing, pacing in the dark  
She's searching for a lonely heart  
She finds him but his heart has stopped  
She breaks down

Cantava Zabini parado logo atrás da poltrona de Draco em uma voz fúnebre.

Cb: We're sorry but Your Majesty  
Refusing orders from the Queen  
Results in a monstrosity

P: Remembers a voice and hears his sing – Sussurra Pansy pulando no colo de Draco.

Z: People marching to the drums  
Everybody's having fun  
To the sound of love  
Repetiu Zabini enquanto Crabbe e Goyle faziam: (Uuuuuu)

P:Ugly is the world we're on  
If I'm right then prove me wrong  
I'm stunned to find a place I belong

Cb: Who is your lover?  
P: I couldn't tell  
Cb: When hell freezes over?  
P: That's when I'll tell  
Cb: Who is your lover?  
P: I couldn't tell when will these stops??

Z: People marching to the drums  
Everybody's having fun  
To the sound of love  
Repetiu Zabini enquanto Crabbe e Goyle faziam: (Uuuuuu)

P: Ugly is the world we're on  
If I'm right then prove me wrong  
I'm stunned to find a place I belong

Cb: Who is your lover?  
P: I couldn't tell  
Cb: When hell freezes over?  
P: That's when I'll tell  
Cb: Who is your lover?

P: I couldn't tell  
Cb: When hell freezes over?  
P: That's when I'll tell  
Cb: Who is your lover?

(z: People marching in to the drums)  
Cb: Who is your lover?  
P: I couldn't tell  
Cb: When hell freezes over?  
P: That's when I'll tell  
Cb: Who is your lover?

(z: People marching in to the drums)  
P: I couldn't tell when will these stops??

Cb: Who is your lover?  
P: I couldn't tell  
Cb: When hell freezes over?  
P: That's when I'll tell  
Cb: Who is your lover?  
P: I couldn't tell when will these stops??

Draco olhou a bizarra cena assustado. E verdade que sempre tivera medo da reação que seus pais e amigos, mas nunca pensou no que ocorreria a Hermione.

-Ok, eu.. Bom eu.. Eu não sei o que dizer. Acho que eu vou dar uma volta. Ir à cozinha comer alguma coisa, talvez – disse desanimado levantando-se da poltrona e saindo do Salão.

-Acha que ele vai atrás dela? – perguntou Parkison curiosa.

-Acho que não! Acho que ele aprendeu sua lição, agora vamos!

-Hey, parado aê! – anunciou uma voz feminina atrás de si. Draco virou-se e viu Hermione com uma varinha apontada para ele.

-AH.. E você! Pensei que não vinha patrulhar hoje! – ela disse abaixando a varinha.

-Você já pensou, sobre.. Nós? – perguntou inseguro.

-Já – respondeu ela encabulada. – Não sei por que não consigo parar com essa loucura – admitiu-a olhando para o chão. Draco chegou perto da garota e enlaçou sua cintura e suspendeu o queixo a menina fazendo-a olhá-lo.

-Nem eu, mas não consigo, e nem quero tentar – Admitiu-o beijando-a no meio do corredor. Separaram-se depois de um tempo e Draco rindo.

-No que está pensando? – perguntou a menina curiosa.

-Para o Diabo com Anne Boley! – respondeu rindo e a morena confusa com a declaração, voltaram a se beijar e assim permaneceram não só por aquela noite mas pelo resto de suas vidas.


End file.
